


Simplicity

by goodbyebluesky



Series: The futures that change us [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyebluesky/pseuds/goodbyebluesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were so much simpler when he was with her like this. Nothing else mattered but him and her. In which Loki thinks things are too complicated and wants Annorra to make them simpler for him. She does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

“And after; then what?!” Loki thundered, whirling on her with flaming eyes. Annorra flinched, though recovered quickly and stared him down.

“After you make me fall in love with you, then what?” he demanded. Annorra felt hot tears sting the backs of her eyes.

“Are you going to wait for a miraculous change in attitude solely because I care for you?” Loki spat venomously. Annorra’s eyes darted around the room; wondering if she needed to use an escape route.

Loki started to pace. “Whatever you have told yourself, Annorra, will not happen. I will not change my personality for you. And if you, in whatever odd and slanted universe you reside in, believe that to be a liability; then whatever words of your intelligence are in vain.” He said; grounding out the last few words.

Annorra’s eyes widened. “Loki, you know that’s not true. I fell in love with you because you’re you; not anyone else.” Annorra bit back; surprised at her own ferocity.

Loki turned around. The flames in his eyes were dead. “I don’t want this.” He said; and Annorra felt something in her chest constrict.

“This?” She questioned, her face devoid of emotion.

“This.” He said. “Us. Everything in between.” The wet heat behind Annorra’s eyes began to sting again.

“These complication. I do not want that.” He said.

Annorra dropped her gaze. “You always knew it was going to be complicated.” She said.

Loki looked at her. “Make it simpler for me.” He said. And she did just that.

Her lips found his and fused them together. Her hands were touching his wrists first; imprinting with her fiery touch. Her lithe fingertips snaked a trial from his wrist to his elbow as he drew her closer; lips now attached to her jaw; her neck; her collarbone.

Her fingers burned where she touched him; red marks that tingled at the contact. She hissed his name when his lips fused with her neck. Her nails dug into her shoulders; hard enough to leave small crescent moons.

Her hands left his shoulders to slot to his jawline, pulling his face up so she could reconnect their lips. She heard him moan against her when her fingers entangled themselves in his hair and tugged on the long tresses. The ground left her feet when Loki lifted her by the backs of her thighs and set her down on the counter behind her.

Annorra’s head felt light in Loki’s hands when he pulled her face back down to his. His hands formed a cool balm to her heated skin as they slipped beneath the hem of her top and burned a path up her back, lingering over her hips. It was Annorra’s turn to moan when his thumbs grazed perilously close the top of her ribcage. She could feel the smirk on his face against the skin on her collarbone.

He drew away from her. His hair was mussed; his pale skin flushed and his eyes were slightly glazed over with something hot and dark and hungry. “Simple enough for you?” She hissed; smirking when the huger increased. “Quite.” He replied, and latched himself back onto her. Annorra couldn’t stop her gasp this time; when his fingers brushed over the top of her ribs. He smirked against her lips, and moved one hand to her back; splaying his fingers possessively whilst the other cupped her chin.

“You are awfully eager; Annorra.” He whispered, smirking as his teeth grazed over her lips. “I’m only making it simple for you.” She smirked, “Do you want me to stop?” And drew away from him. The hungry glint in Loki’s eyes returned. “No.” He hissed; narrowing his glazed eyes. Annorra smirked, pulling his face towards hers and locking her legs around his waist when he leaned towards her.

His lips were tugging at hers; at her cheeks; at her chin and at the skin on her neck and collarbone; blissfully unravelling every knot.

Things were so simple like this; that’s why he loved it.

He groaned into her skin when she rolled her hips and the sound reverberated through the dusky room. It started a building heat low in her stomach and caused her nerves to tingle like her burning skin. The slow heat on her skin turned into an inferno, and before she knew it his shirt was in her hands and hers was in his.

Her hands left his neck to scratch at the nape of his neck, before they left another burning trail down his back and torso. Loki’s suckling mouth on her collarbone moved downwards and she felt herself encompassed in such a world of pure ecstasy that she rolled her hips again and smirked against Loki’s slippery forehead when he groaned again.

The heat on her skin flared up and felt drowned in the slow warmth that permeated every pore in her skin. Loki drew back once more to rest against her ankles. His eyes had darkened; she smirked when she saw that small red spots had appeared on his cheeks and that his normally pale skin was flushed red everywhere.

He was so different; so startlingly human.

Annorra loved this side of him. It was so simple. He was a sentient being; with desires and needs much like herself.

In moments like this; he was simply Loki.

Not the banished Asgardian prince on a road to redemption.

Not the confused Frost Giant son.

Just Loki.

The Loki that loved her and loved being with her. And when he did let himself go with her; he knew how to play her like her body was the finest instrument and he the most skilful player.

A tender kiss to the pulse point on her wrist caused her to turn her attention back to him. “What are you thinking of?” He asked her, snaking his arms around her waist. Annorra gave a small smile. “It doesn’t matter. Distract me.” She said.

Loki smirked. “That will not be a problem.”

He pulled his mouth back to hers; fingers digging into her hips and leaving imprints. She kissed him fiercely and lost herself to her desire. She was as much human as he was. She could afford herself this. This simplicity.

When she finally lay bare before him and all she could feel was the hot and pulsing hunger in her veins, there was a short; almost indiscernible flash of hesitation in his eyes. “Loki.” Annorra managed to gasp in between fevered breaths, “This is just us. Just simple.”

And he looked at her and she could feel beside the hunger and see beyond the need in his glazed eyes to see the overwhelming relief. “Yes.” He agreed before he plunged forward; fusing them together and carrying them over the precipice. The world crashed around them when they toppled over it; and Annorra cried out.

Afterwards, before the both of them dropped off into the clutches of sleep, Annorra readjusted herself so she lay sprawled on Loki’s chest. He fastened his arms around the dip in her waist.

“Simple enough for you?” Her voice was scratchy and rough. Loki smiled into her hair.

“More than simple enough.” He replied and watched her as her eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

It was simple enough to know that she was his and would remain so. Simple enough that for all their release, it ran deeper. Simple enough to know that he loved her; and that he was already changing. Simple enough to know that he was simply Loki, and she simply Annorra.

Simple enough to know that this wasn’t the first time; nor would be the last in the future.

Simple enough to know that the world wasn’t complicated and made sense again.


End file.
